New Life in Equestria
by Tornadopelt
Summary: When an alien attack leaves the Earth a cloud of rubble and the gene pool exterminated, a lone human is sent adrift in space... until he finds himself on Equus Terra, homeworld of Equestria. This is the story of his new life on the planet, his attempts to fit in... and the shenanigans he gets into along the way. (Rated K for introduction)


New Life in Equestria

A MASSIVE ALIEN ATTACK HAS BLOWN UP THE EARTH AND KILLED ABOUT ALL OF THE PLANET'S POPULATION.

ONLY ONE WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO ESCAPE THE DESTRUCTION AND EVACUATE BEFORE THE PLANET WAS DESTROYED.

HE IS NOW LIVING ON A NEW WORLD THAT SUSTAINS LIFE, BUT NOT LIFE AS WE KNEW IT. ALSO LIVING ON THIS NEW WORLD ARE SENTIENT BEINGS, EQUUS CABALLUS, DIVIDED INTO THREE RACES KNOWN AS _TERRA EQUUS CABALLUS_, _EQUUS AVIS CABALLUS_, AND _EQUUS CORNU CABALLUS_. THE WORLD THEY INHABIT IS CALLED EQUUS TERRA, AND IT IS WHERE HE WILL START A NEW LIFE IN THE LAND OF EQUESTRIA.

THIS IS HIS STORY.

"Evacuate! Evacuate!" People were running towards space shuttles in hope to escape the attack on their homeworld. Thousands of miles above, directly over the North Pole of the planet, was a massive blue ship, aiming its targeting beam at the blue marble below. The beam ripped into the earth's surface, drilling until it reached the core of the world. Meanwhile, on the surface, in a small town called Cape Canaviral, many people were fleeing, boarding space shuttles in a desparate attempt to leave the world. One of these people is me. I was sitting aboard the second to last shuttle to take off. I looked down sadly at the people below trying to get in as well getting stopped to hear that only people that would value to the repopulation mission were allowed. I was one of the lucky few to be notified that I was a part of the mission. I looked at the guy next to me, who was my dad. He was sending me off, awaiting to hear what, by the time I left, he wouldn't be able to hear. Then the pilot commanding shuttle #299 told me to get on. "All aboard!" he shouted. I looked at my dad once more, having a tear slip from my eye. When he let me go, the countdown to launch began. I took note of the many features of the escape vehicle, realizing we all had escape pods just in case we were about to get blown up. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." I heard 5, then 4, then 3, 2, 1. When the pilot said zero, a roar of rockets could be heard. Every shuttle before it took off, and Shuttle #300 took off afterwards.

Meanwhile, alien fighters were attacking the shuttles above the Earth's atmosphere. The people aboard some of the shuttles never got the oppurtunity to search for their levers. I, however, searched high and low until I found a panel that, when opened, revealed a lever that allowed access to an escape pod that was large enough to hold only me. The hard part was pulling the lever. I heard the names of each Shuttle that exploded, and realized now was the time to pull the lever. Finally, after a few tries, I pulled it and climbed into the escape pod. I pushed a button to close the door, then found the booster button. Looking out the window, I saw the Earth turning red and spinning faster. I pushed the booster button and ejected from the main shuttle. Everyone else searched for their panel, but searched too late. Only seconds after I ejected, the Earth exploded, sending chunks of rock the size of Texas flying towards other shuttles and out into space. A chunk hit the shuttle I had just ejected from, causing the shuttle to explode on impact, propelling me and my escape pod faster than the boosters would alone. I found the pilot controls, then steered my pod clear of Earth debris as it flew past, around, and toward me. Finally, my pod got nicked by a rock. It wasn't enough to make the pod explode, but it did send it spiraling. I also found a hyperdrive, which I decided could be used later. I then looked behind and saw an alien fighter moving towards me, ready to shoot. "OK, using hype now!" I yelled, then used the hyperdrive. There was a downside to using the hyperdrive. While it did save me from certain death, it used almost all the power of the pod, meaning all I had was life support. I saw the controls power down, then the stars started to blur, and then, a flash, and then darkness.

I woke up hours later in my escape pod, the only one to make it from the attack. Looking out, I saw many stars, but no planets. I felt like I had barely drifted anywhere. 'So THIS is what it feels like to be on a Drifter Colony,' I thought. "SEARCHING FOR NEAREST HABITABLE PLANET," my pod's computer said. "NEAREST HABITABLE PLANET: E62489. DISTANCE FROM PLANET: 40,000,000 MILES." Now THAT was music to my ears. A planet with life on it was less than half the distance that my late homeworld was to its Sun. "Set a course for planet E62489." "SETTING COURSE. SPEED: 5,000,000 MPH." I laid back in my chair and ate today's lunch, Nacho Cheese Doritos with a McDonald's Double Cheesburger without any other condaments, and a Sprite. "Nondepletable food source with your choice of any food possible. Man, I love those scientists," I said contently. Just then, I felt tired. "OK, Computer. Wake me up when we reach planet E62489," I said with a yawn. "REQUEST ACCEPTED." With that, I fell asleep of my own accord.

7 and a half hours later, the pod's computer woke me up. "GOOD MORNING, TALON. PLANET E62489 IS 2,500,000 MILES AWAY. CURRENT TIME IS 6:30 AM EST. TEMPERATURE IS 63 oF WITH CLEAR SKIES. POD WILL BE LANDING IN APPROXIMATELY 30 MINUTES. LANDING SITE WILL BE IN MANE DISTRICT OF PONYVILLE. ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST." All of a sudden, a large sausage McGriddle, cooked to perfection, along with a glass of chocolate milk and a hashbrown, materialized into existence on a plastic school lunch tray. I looked out a window to see a blue marble kinda like Earth, with a yellow star just like my planet's Sun giving its rays on the planet. The computer spoke again. "PLANET E62489 IDENTIFICATION NAME: EQUUS TERRA, HOMEWORLD OF THE COUNTRY OF EQUESTRIA." The word "Equestria" clicked in my head. A day of drifting brought me to a planet that was named Equus Terra. "INHABITANTS OF PLANET E64289 ARE EQUUS CABALLUS, AKA PONIES, DIVIDED INTO 3 SUBSPECIES: EARTH, PEGASUS, AND UNICORN." Then, I knew just what planet I was headed for. This planet harbored Equestria, the name of the country in MLP: FiM. It was the same Equestria as the one known by all bronies. I realized that the odds of this happening were near zero, but luckily those odds kicked in for me. Just then, I was distracted by a seatbelt going around me. By this time, I had finished my McDonaldsesque breakfast. "BRACE FOR ATMOSPHERIC REENTRY." I noticed flames starting to grow around the nose of my escape pod as it entered Equestria's atmosphere. Pretty soon, those flames were all I saw for a few seconds until my computer said, "DEPLOYING FLAPS." All of a sudden, everything slowed down, and the flames disappeared. I saw the land before me growing bigger when the computer said, "ACTIVATING RETROROCKETS." Everything slowed down even more. "DEPLOYING LANDING GEAR. PREPARE FOR A SLIGHTLY BUMPY LANDING." A thud shook the escape pod as it started to roll to a stop.

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, a snow-white Alicorn with a pastel-rainbow mane and tail, and also obviously royalty, was sorting through scrolls of her student when she saw a fiery trail headed for Ponyville. The meteor looked too big to be a simple rock, yet too small to be a real threat. "I'd better look into it. Guards, follow me to the crash site. We'll need to contain its mode of transport." Two royal guards, obviously guards of the white Alicorn, went to her sides and readied their wings. So, off they went to Ponyville, the crash site of where I would be found later. But, in all actuality, I entered Ponyville like an airplane on a runway.

My craft endured quite the travel, if the paint alone told the tale. Here I am, the last of Earth's life, on a world of most bronies' dreams. I know, you're going to be jealous of me, but these are odds close to zero. Literally, I am the last human being in existence, and here I land, at random, on a world inhabited by ponies. I climbed out of my pod and stretched my legs. Just then, a mint-green unicorn with a lighter-colored mane, golden eyes and a harp-like instrument for her cutie mark walked up to me, gasped, and shouted, " I KNEW IT! HUMANS ARE REAL! WHO'S CRAZY NOW!?" Oh, jeez, I thought. My first day in Equestria has just gone from fine to bad. Juuuust wonderful! The unicorn looked behind me and bowed. I sw more ponies bow for no apparent reason. "Guys, I'm not royalty." A kind, motherly voice spoke behind me. "I, however, am." I nearly jumped out of my skin hearing that voice. "HOLY CRIPE!" Turning around, I got a good iea of who the voice belonged to.

There, before my very eyes, was Princess Celestia.


End file.
